It all started with a tweet (Niall Horan)
by 0anonymouslymine
Summary: because this moment simply is
1. Chapter 1

_Cause I give you all of me..._

I paued for a bit as I sang the last line of All Of Me by John Legend.

"Thank you for watching!" I said and awkwardly waved to my video camera. I walked towards it hitting the recording button to stop it. I smiled with relief, I had just made another cover.

"You know, you should always say 'please suscribe to my YouTube channel' at the end of your videos" My older brother Archie commented as he was texting on his new iphone.

I smirked as I started to upload my video on Youtube. "Well, it's up to them to subscribe if they want to, you know."

"Well, it might as well help you get some views, losers. I mean honestly, how many views have you got?" He pointed out.

Well he does have a point. I already have uploaded five videos and I only had roughly a thousand views in total.

"I just want to sing, Archie. I am not looking for 'followers' or 'mega attention' from people. Unlike you, mister super model" I teased as I threw one of my pillows to him.

He also threw one at me. "well sorry that my genes are perfect"

I rolled my eyes "And your ego is also over folowing"

I looked back at my laptop and saw that is was finished uploading.

"Well I got almost everything you know... except a gift of a perfect voice. And a perfect sister." He joked.

I grabbed another pillow and thre it at him. "Excuse me, you got a perfect sister right here." I said pointing at myself.

"If it makes you feel any better, i don't have a perfect voice as well." I muttered.

"Shut up Ambrose, you do and you know it." Archie said.

Okay, so maybe I did not have a bad singing voice. But I don't think it's perfect as well. I just think it's just averge, just like me. Say hello to average Ambrose, as I like to call myself. No, I am not the loser type in school, but I am also not in the popular crowd as well. I do not fail in class but I do not exceed as well. I look in the mirror and see a average looking girl with blonde hair that can not be tamed.

That's me average Ambrose Waters, from Boston. I think that the only edge I have is I love to sing. Not as a profession, but as a past time.

"Whatever. Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like making out with your twelvth girlfriend" I smirked.

He stuck out his tongue. "well from what I am hearing sis, you are not doing so bad in the love department as well." He winked.

If he means "lack of the love department in my life" then he is correct. Okay, so he teases me a lot because some guys have asked me out, but it's because they're probaly gay and really just want to hook up with my brother.

"Oh yes, I am getting a thousand suitors a day bro. But they are pretty lame" I sarcastically said.

"Oh yeah like who?"

"This guy from chemistry class, that guy from Ohio, or even One Direction!" I fakely squealed. Oh please, I think I am the only peron in the world who is immune to those five dudes.

My brother laughed. He always found my sarcasm amusing. "You'll never know sis, you'll never know."

Once again, I rolled my eyes at him. What a delusional prick.

"Anyway, I have to go and meet up with umm.." He checked his phone "..Anna." I can't believe it, he is meeting up with someone and he does'nt even know her name!

"You are un-believable." I said to him

He got up from my bed and kissed me on the forehead before exiting.

"You too sis! But in a good way."

When Archie left my room, I finally finished my homework and got ready for bed. Before sleeping I took one last look at my lastes video.

5 views, it said.

Wow, so some poor guy or girl must have stumbled upon my video, I hope their ears didn't bleed to death.

I shut down my laptop, and proceeded into dream land.

* * *

"Stupid alarm clock" I muttered as I hit the off button. I did my usual morning routine. Of course my shower concert sessions are a regular. Little Things was playing on the radio at that time, and I couldn't help but groan.

Suprisingly, the song got stuck in my head and I was humming is as I dried myself and was putting on my clothes. Shame on me..

Before heading out, I went online to check some stuff.

I was tapping my desk as I was waiting for YouTube to load. I wanted to see if Zoella had updated any videos.

Then I saw something that almost knocked me down my chair.

"3,000 suscribers?!" I screamed to myself.

I must be dreaming. Last night, I only had 8. And five of those were my friends.

I looked at my username.

**Ambrosegreen87**

Nope, this is definitely is my account. I looked at my videos, and the views on them were over-flowing. The one that I had just posted last night already had over 150,000 views.

What happened? Last night, I was just average Ambrose. Now i'm Ambrose with 150,000 viewers?

I managed to look through the comments on my lastest video.

Trust me when I say I almost lost mobility when I saw the top comment.

_**Like this is Niall Horan brought you here?:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NIALL'S P.O.V**

"Hey lad, how was your night out?" Zayn asked as I entered our pad in California.

Louis entered from the kitchen. "Well duh Zayn, I am sure the girl had her eyes glued on mister 'i'm so sexy over here."

I smirked at them as I removed my coat and hung it on the coat stand. "Tonight was... fun I guess?" I said unsure of my answer.

"Do you even remember her name?" Harry asked, but his eyes still on the tv

"Uh Huh.."

Liam threw a piece of popcorn at me. "Dick Head."

I laughed at him. "I was joking! Of course I do, I remember all of my dates."

"Don't you ever consider on settling down? Being in a relationship and stuff?" Louis asked me.

I yawned, and just on cue Harry answered for me. "Don't you remember Lou, He's a commitmentphobe"

I chuckled and yanked Harry's neck. "Am not!"

"Yeah, you're just too cool to settle down" Zayn jokes.

Actually he was true. Heck, one of my liife goals is to be the bachelor of this year. This is me, Niall Horan. One fifths of one direction, living the bachelor's life.

"You know me well, Zayn." I said as I started making my way upstairs. I need to sleep. My date was talking non-sense all night and my head hurt. Sometimes I really hate it when a girl is so full of herself. Like when she keeps compimenting herself. I have nothing to compliment about her anymore.

"Just remember mate, one day you'll find that girl that will make you settle down, for good." Liam said.

I turned back to face him again. I smirked and said. "I highly doubt that." I ended with a wink

* * *

I got ready for bed and placed on my fluffy jumper, since it was a cold night. I slumped down my bed and turned on my laptop. I checked my tweets. I can't help but grin at all the tweets from our fans. Sometimes I feel like a 5 year old wntering a candy shop for the first time when reading them; even if I read them over and over again, it still makes me giddy.

I soon got bored and went onto YouTube to listen to some music. I can't help but smirk when I saw that our video was still number 1.

I decided to listen to John Legend's All Of Me, since it was one of my favourite songs ever. I scanned the videos for the original version, until I came upson this video thumbnail with a stunning girl.

" ambrosewaters95" was the user's name. Looks liek she did a cover of this song. I hesitated; I usually do not like watching overs. But what the hell, whats the worse that could happen.

The video started playing

"_Hi um.. my name is Ambrose Waters" _The quirky girl from the video said. She immediately bit her lip after saying that.

She tucked one of her loose hair strands behing her ear before continuing. "_Um and this is a cover of All Of Me by John Legend" _I can't help but grin, she looks so nervous. I saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath, and when she opened her mouth to sing, it was like I was watching a different girl.

Unlike the girl who was in the first 15 seconds of this video, this girl had confidence. And not only that, she could sing, well.

_Drawing me in_

_and your kicking me out_

She sang. Literally the hair on my sking stood up. Damn this girl was good. I looked at the views to see she only had one other view. Impossible! This girl was so good.

I found myself tapping the reply button. I could'nt help it, I was smiling the whole time while watching her sing. It's funny that when she sings it's like she's in a different world. A world where it's only her and her beautiful voice.

I found myself watching the other videos of her, I admit I was kind of disappointed when she did not have an One Direction covers.

I had to show this to the lads. I went out of my rom and entered Louis' room. He was already dozed off, and so were the others. I looked at my watch and it was already 1AM. Holy crap, I've been watching her videos for two hours!

Why Niall, why?

Well, if I can't share it with the boys tonight, might as well share it with my fans. I copied and pasted the YouTube link and saw that I then only had 20 characters life. Hmm what to write...

Sometimes I tweets what's on my head.

But after hitting that important tweet button, I realized that I had tweeted from my heart.

"_Can't get her out of my head, and honestly. I'd like to keep it that way x"_

I watched the video one last time before heading off to sleep. Just before the video ended, I paused it when she was looking straight into the camera. Is it possible to be smitten via video? I laughed to myself, I have a silly Youtube crush.

Don't worry, I said to myself. It's only YouTube

Or that's what I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ambrose P.O.V

For the past two dyas, I was the talk of the school. I even had to pretend to be sick today because everyone was up in my face." Especially those girls who didnt even notice me before, bugging me if I can get One Direction to follow them on twitter. And like a broken record my answer was

One: I haven't even talked to any member of that boy band. Two: I do not use my twitter, my last update was the first day I made it which was two years ago. Three I have no interest with anything that involves 1D. Four: let me eat my sandwich in peace"

Seriously though, they annoy me even during lunch time-not cool.

So here am I, spending my Wednesday catching up on some homework I didn't get the chance to do because people won't stop bothering me. I looked at my laptop Tumblr was on. Oh so tempting. Cant. Resist. Temptation.

I grabbed my laptop and checked my Tumblr. My video has been circulating the World Wide Web for the past few days. I was so surprised when I got 600,000 views. I mean, wow.

I scrolled down a post regarding One Direction.

Okay so maybe I owe my new found fame to them. I clicked the like button. I looked at their photos one by one and tried to familiarize myself with them. For some reason, I wanted too.

If I look at them, my eyes instantly to to Harry Styles. I am a sucker for curly hair. Okay so even though I am not a fan of them. I may have a tiny crush on curly hair. I grinned

And then of course there's Niall.

"The one to thank for everything" I muttered. I scrolled down the posts and read the descriptions regarding Niall.

"Undeniable sex god. He is thought to be very funny and a bit vain but if I looked like that Jesus. He is extraordinarily talented and is better known as Nialler. He was born is Mullingar, Ireland. He is perfectly imperfect and directioners will personally come to your house and kick your ass if you believe otherwise. We ARE the deadliest of all fandoms"

I wanted to vomit. Of all the things I couldn't handle it is an egotistical narcissist guy. I rolled my eyes when I read the word 'perfect'. God

I continued to scroll down on tumblr with the thoughts of how annoying this Niall guy must be., then all of a sudden I saw a photo of his face up close. But this time it was different. He looked, sad. N not because he was not smiling, it was his eyes, maybe this egotistical guy was just a front. Maybe there was something deeper. Maybe there's a story. Maybe..

"AMBROSE OF DEAR OH MY GOD!" My mum screamed as she barged into my room. She had this psychotic look on her face that I only see when shes extremely excited and hapy about something.

"Mum calm down" I said trying to rest her

She lifted up her phone "Guess who called?"

My heart sped up. Did…Niall Horan call me? "urgh, I do not know Simon Cowell?"

She squealed again. "Ellen Degeneres!"

My eyes widened. "ohmyholylord THE ELLEN DEGENERES?!"

By this time I was jumping up and down to. Two lunatics in one house lol.

"Yes! And she wants you to come and perform on her show!" She said.

I was lost for words. I absolutely love the Ellen Show. It would be an honor to be her guest. But at the same time, public events scare the shit out of me.

"Oh, wow, what did you say?" Was all I could muster.

"Of course I said yes silly!" Mum squealed again.

"Mum.. I do not know if i can... sing infront of a live audience and..." I started to say.

"Zip it. I already said yes, this is a big thing Ambrose, especially for you!"

Geez. I know mum.

"By the way, your interview is tomorrow" She said like its the most casual thing in the world.

"What?!" I shouted. "I am not prepared. No song, heck I dont even have something decent to wear!"

She grinned. "Well with the song choice, I can do nothing about that. But eith what you are going to wear.." She dug in her pocket and pulled out the card of all the cards.

"You..are..lending..me...your...credit...card.?" I said with disbelief. She never lets me or Archie borrow her card. This was a moment to remember.

"Yes, but only buy the outfit for tomorrow okay? Nothing else." She stated as she handed over her card.

"Now tell your brother, he shall accompany you. And yes, he can also buy one piece of clothing." Mum said rolling her eyes.

I hugged her. "Even though I am so nervous, thank you mum"

* * *

"I still can not believe that mum lent you her credit card." Archie said as we were walking on the streets looking for the right shop to buy some television worthy clothes.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

"Have you ever even thanked that One Direction dude" Archie asked me.

Urgh, there he goes again with his nosey big brother questions.

"No." I replied too quickly.

"And why not?" He asked again

"You have too many questions bug brother. Where's the part where you just ignore my life?" I teased him.

He shrugged. "Never gonna happen kiddo. And about that One Direction dude, you should really thank him. Practially brought you to Ellen DeGeneres in a span of three days."

Okay, he had a point. A huge point infact. "Urgh, fine Ill message him later I guess."

Archie patted my head. "Good job little sis."

We finally stopped in "The Boutique" one of the best youth boutiques in town. I've only been here once because well the clothes were kind of expensive. But hey, its time to maximise the opportunity of a golden card.

I scanned around the store and was kind of annoyed bu the construction going on in the male dressing rooms.

I finally pulled out two dresses I fell in love with.

"I'll just try these on." I told Archie.

"Sure, I'll just answer this phone call outside."

The sales lady guided me in the changing rooms. I hung the two dresses before trying them on. A baby blue ponte dress, or this body hugging lace dress.

Here goes nothing.


End file.
